The medicinal ingredient in a nasal inhaler, for example, propylhexedrine, gradually escapes from the inhaler reducing the strength of the product and producing unwanted fumes in storage areas. This occurs despite expensive stratagems to curtail the loss of the medicament ingredient such as, for example, special sealing bands. While this problem has not heretofore been solved in inhalers, it is known to provide a medicinal ingredient for inhaling such as aromatic spirit of ammonia in a rupturable glass ampul surrounded by cotton held in place by a fabric mesh. Rupturing the ampul releases the contained liquid to the surrounding cotton and provides an inhalable ingredient. However, this structure can only be used once since there is no satisfactory way to store it for future use.
In accordance with the invention, the problem with the prior art structures is solved in that an inhaler is provided which has for all practical matters an indefinite shelf life before its initial use and which subsequently has a life equal to present inhalers employing a saturated pledget within the inhaler body which has a removable cap.